Glee 3x05  The Backseat Blues
by Zii-Lawliet
Summary: In anticipation for November 8th, here's a short fic using the summary of what know of the "car scene" - what may just go down in the backseat of Blaine's car, after the celebrated Klaine stumble out of a gay bar together.


****Rated M for FLUFF & ANGST. ****

**Greetings to all my fanfic readers! It's been a while since I've posted something on here... well, not anymore! Here's a little something that I wrote at 10PM last night (:  
><strong>**You guessed it - it's Kurt/Blaine in the upcoming episode "The First Time" of season 3 Glee. Can I just say, EEEEP? I'm actually so excited. I know all you Klaine shippers out there are too (: So I wrote a little fic derived from my impatience for November 8th.**

**I'm going to DISCLAIM this scene right off the bat - the events of this fic are loosely based off of WHATS SUPPOSEDLY GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE ACTUAL EPISODE. I didn\'t fabricate the bare bones of it (Kurt and Blaine stumbling out of a gay club, making out in the back of the car, and some of the dialogue is what is actually going to happen [assuming that this scene will happen])**  
><strong>Here are the sources I got this information from: (I can't actually post the links but I'll list them down so you can search them if you want to)<strong>

**1. Glee Wikia - The First Time (mainly from Kurzel's Tumblr entry) **

**but for those of you hardcore klainers, you already know all of this ;)**

**So, enjoy! Again, some of the dialogue is theirs and a lot of the basic information is NOT MINE. I just pieced it together with my own words, with what I'm picturing in my mind for this scene :D**

**SECOND DISCLAIMER: Glee and the characters Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel do NOT belong to me. They belong to the creators of Glee, Ryan Murphy/Ian Brennan and such. Obvs. **

**Enjoy & review! **

* * *

><p><span>Glee 3x05 - Backseat Blues<span>

"Life is good!"

Blaine's arms were outstretched, his face to the heavens, and his gait inelegant.

Kurt stumbled behind him and had the urge to laugh, because even though he was drunk too, he still had a little more composure than his dark-haired boyfriend.

"Watch it, Blaine, we're in a parking lot! Don't get hit by a car," he warned him, and even though it was late and hardly any cars were here, he caught up and slung an arm around his waist. Because really, Blaine was _drunk. _

He was answered with a giggle, "Cars in a parking lot? Who woulda thunk?" and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled feebly. They had just come out of a hectic night at a gay bar, which had been full of lots of pretty, wasted, dancing guys; this would've been great for Kurt, if Blaine wasn't the only one he wanted to dance with.

Clearly, that was what all the other guys were thinking too. It wasn't that Kurt was _mad _exactly, but Blaine _had _been a little too liberal with his hips and for god's sake, who could resist those passionate eyes of his? His beautiful face even in its natural state practically screamed _"do me" _and the fact that they had seen that new Warbler schmuck Sebastian in there, whose affections for Blaine were so apparent you could probably see them from the moon, hadn't exactly helped lessen the feeling of jealousy inside Kurt. Oh, and Karofsky was there too. How wonderful – Kurt's ex-bully and new enemy in the same, sexually charged place.

Was it impossible for them to have a night of simple fun, just the two of them? Did it always have to involve some sort of drama?

"Time to go home," Kurt announced to Blaine once they had arrived at Blaine's car, a navy blue Ford Focus that kind of suited him pretty well.

"Home? I don't wanna go home!" he whined, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, eyes barely open. "I wanna stay here and dance! Let's dance."

Blaine begun to sway gently, a dreamy smile splayed across his face, but Kurt was beginning to get drowsy from the alcohol and the idea of his bed sounded like paradise right now.

"You've had enough dancing for tonight," chuckled the blue-eyed boy, reaching into Blaine's pockets to retrieve the keys. Normally, he wouldn't even consider driving drunk, but they had no other way to get home at two-thirty in the morning. Plus, it was obvious who was more capable of driving between the pair of them.

A ticklish Blaine jumped at the sudden touch, exclaiming, "You're such a tease, Kurt!"

"For heaven's sake, Blaine," he sighed, and finally dug the set out from the other boy's back pocket amongst endless fits of giggles, "you're so silly. Here, let me get the door."

Blaine allowed him to push past, and Kurt unlocked and took the handle of the back door. He figured it would be nice for Blaine to be able to sprawl out, instead of scrunching up in the front.

"There you go," he said with a grunt, guiding his boyfriend into the seat.

He was about to shut the door when he felt a firm hand on his forearm.

Blaine was looking up at him with those big eyes, dark and sparkling and _damn those red lips. _

Kurt was unable to move, staring down at Blaine helplessly. His head was swimming and then he was leaning forwards, just one kiss before they went home would be fine, but after that Blaine's hands were on his collar and he was whispering, "_Come here," _and Kurt was being taken inside as well.

Before he knew it, he was in the backseat of the car with Blaine. It looked so spacious in movies, but in reality it was really freaking claustrophobic. Except Kurt was more preoccupied with Blaine's eager lips and frantic hands; his mouth warm and wet, his tongue sliding against his own. Kurt groaned and Blaine responded by stroking his face and threading his fingers into Kurt's hair.

"Blaine," he sighed, his senses becoming infinitely more alert than they were a few minutes ago. Blaine grinned against his lips and nipped at his neck, Kurt planting a hand on the seat behind Blaine because they were in an awkward position, half sitting and half horizontal. It didn't matter, though, because everything was thirty degrees hotter, so fast and desperate. Kurt had never felt this turned on before.

"You are," Blaine panted, taking Kurt's earlobe into his mouth, "so hot, Kurt, _God." _His hands were roaming, rubbing up his sides and over his tight black jeans, pressing into his ass and over his back.

Kurt shouldn't be allowed to feel this good. Was it legal to feel this good? His brain felt like it was ice cream under hot sun, melting at a pace that had to be unhealthy. All he could focus on was _Blaine _and holy mother of hell, what the heck was he whispering into his ear? Dirty things, incoherent but Kurt could still understand him, and _shit _his pants were tight.

They were kissing again, hands going everywhere. Kurt was suddenly underneath Blaine (how did that even happen?)

"I love you," Blaine was murmuring now, fisting Kurt's shirt and gasping jaggedly between each kiss. Kurt caught Blaine's lower lip between his teeth, his fingers curling into that jet-black hair, mouth opening shamelessly for Blaine's tongue to fuck.

Blaine tasted like rum and spit, smelled of sweet spices, aftershave and booze. Kurt ran his tongue across the edge of Blaine's teeth (which were impossibly straight) and he tried to reciprocate the comment, but no words could form on his lips.

Suddenly a jolt went through Kurt's body. His mouth went agape and he realized that Blaine was steadily rolling his hips into Kurt's, and he could feel Blaine's strained erection, subdued only by the thick denim covering it. _Holyfuckingsweetness. _

"Do that again," Kurt was able to rasp out, his back arching and arm reaching up to grip the seat.

His eyes were lidded but he could still see Blaine's expression clearly, a pleased and lusty grin across his face as he swept his tongue across Kurt's jaw and obliged.

"Hot," said Blaine sharply, hastening his pace in the bone-liquefying action. His hand was stroking Kurt's stomach, and with a quick tug his shirt was being pulled out from his pants. Warm fingers were in contact with his abdomen, and Kurt was unabashedly making obscene noises.

The twang of a zipper being pulled filled the air. Blaine's swollen lips were still devouring Kurt's, but suddenly a sense of panic began to thrum deep inside the paler boy's mind. He was too drunk and clouded with lust to realize it at first, but when lithe fingers started to work their way under the waistband of his briefs, the alarm began to sound.

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, softly at first, but Blaine wasn't listening. The pleasure was welling up in the pit of him but Kurt knew this was wrong, this wasn't supposed to be happening. The fingers were persistent and inched further south. "Blaine, come on, stop," he continued more loudly, and then when he felt a sharp jerk on his dick he exclaimed with an astonished _Ah! _and dug his palms into Blaine's chest, springing away.

Blaine sat up straight and blinked rapidly. He was silent for a moment, his eyes focusing and then, "Kurt, what the hell?"

Too many things were going on inside the brunette's head. They were only fooling around, why did Blaine have to go and do that? But they had never fooled around like that before, so maybe Kurt was the one to blame and not Blaine because Blaine was significantly drunker, Kurt could have refused . . . god, why did he have to turn into such a blubbering, mindless idiot when he was with him? Shit, shit, _shit. _

Kurt was suddenly pushing past the door, out into the open air. The chilly wind on his face was much needed. He was still trying to catch his breath, leaning against the car due to his dizziness. Soon Blaine was right next to him.

"What happened?" he asked, his face flushed and concerned.

"Blaine," Kurt panted, inching back from him a little, "You can't . . . can't just _do _that!"

Blaine's expression quickly melted from worry to mild annoyance, his eyebrows furrowing.

Before he could say anything, Kurt continued, "We can't just do this in the backseat! It doesn't mean anything like this!"

"What do you mean, Kurt?" he replied, his voice tetchy but his face falling.

Kurt was getting frustrated, with his own lack of coherency and with Blaine for not understanding.

"It doesn't mean anything unless we're _sober _and can actually remember it the next morning!" he yelled shrilly. He was so angry he couldn't even fathom it. How could Blaine just go ahead, without any warning, and start doing stuff like that? Didn't he know how big a deal this all was to Kurt? Blaine might have had experience and knew how to be sexy and all of that, but Kurt sure as hell didn't want to have sex for the first time on a drunken, hazy night in a parking lot.

"Of course it means something!"

"Obviously it doesn't! God, you are so full of it, Blaine!" he begun to rant, hands flying. Kurt didn't care right now if he'd regret saying these things later. "You were off practically dry-humping the guys in that bar, when all I wanted to do was be with you! I've _never _felt this way about someone, Blaine, and for you to just act like you want to have sex with everyone and then come to me all horny, like a last resort . . . it's like you don't even care!"

Kurt couldn't keep track of his mouth right now, he was too angry and drunk and still coming down from the heat of Blaine to do that.

The other boy, whose eyes were looking awfully watery and whose beautiful face was contorted with grief, threw up his hands and in a ragged voice said, "Well, I'm _sorry_ for trying to do something spontaneous and fun! I'm sorry that _you _need everything to be perfectly planned out! Jeez, Kurt, the nerve of you to accuse me for just 'coming to you like a last resort' . . ." and then softly, "That hurts."

There was a tense silence, and then Blaine stonily murmured, "I'm going to go take a walk."

It was when his back turned that Kurt felt like a total fucking jerk, and he began to call out his boyfriend's name, but it was in vain. Blaine didn't come back, instead quickened his pace, illuminated only by the orange light of the street lamps.

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh and his head was exploding with pain. His stomach was churning, he wanted to run after Blaine – but he knew it would only make things worse. Was what he said so wrong, though? Did Blaine really have to react in such a dramatic way? Kurt didn't know what to think, but even if he was right he still felt like absolute shit right now.

So, he walked to the driver's seat and slammed himself in, leaning his head against the wheel, waiting for Blaine to come back.

Ten minutes became half an hour, becoming an hour, before he realized it was pointless.

* * *

><p><strong>I received an anonymous review asking me why all the Klainers are making Kurt seem like a jerk by saying no to Blaine - and since I can't respond to you, Anon, I'll address the situation here because I think it is a very good point you brought up!<strong>

**After reading your comment I gave it some thought, and added a few lines at the end to show that Kurt felt bad for bringing it up but still knew that he was right in the action. **

**I never really thought of Kurt being a jerk for his opinion - tbh, I think I agree with him. I believe it's easy for people to think that because of what Blaine's reaction is depicted as (shocked, hurt, etc) it makes Kurt seem like the jerky one in the situation. BUT, this story is third-person POV from Kurt and I tried my best to show what his feelings were. If I made him sound like he was wrong in his decision, I didn't mean to do this. I believe that both boys have understandable perspectives, and that neither is more right than the other. **

**Hope that clears things up :) **


End file.
